Such a laser machining method along with a laser device for the laser welding of vehicle bodies is known from DE 103 35 501 A1. A laser beam is guided from a laser source via a guiding means to a remote laser tool at a multiaxial hand of a manipulator and directed towards a workpiece. The manipulator now moves the remote laser tool at a contact-free distance floatingly over the workpiece along a machining path. The laser beam can be deflected here via a scanner optical system integrated in the laser welding tool with movable mirrors. The manipulator, here a multiaxial industrial robot, is connected to a robot control, which controls the axes of the robot and the robot hand.
DE 43 35 367 A1 shows a multiaxial industrial robot, in the robot hand of which a laser welding means is integrated. The laser welding means has a sensor for detecting process-relevant signals from the machining zone, wherein the sensor is connected to a process control or regulator for the laser power.
Furthermore, it is known from practice that an industrial robot guides a laser welding tool by means of a pressing device in contact over the workpiece. All robot and hand axes equally participate in the guiding motion. The laser tool is moved at a constant angular velocity in relation to the workpiece and oriented, and the laser beam always meets the workpiece surface essentially perpendicularly. Conventional Nd-YAG lasers or CO2 lasers, which operate with predominantly constant power and can optionally be controlled, are used as laser sources. Only limited welding speeds can be reached with the prior-art technique. In addition, the laser welding technique is suitable in weld deposit stations and for welding long, uninterrupted weld seams only. Another problem lies in the fact that the robot path for guiding the laser tools and the welding parameters must be tested and programmed or taught by the operator on the site himself.
Furthermore, it is known in the area of the surface machining and especially engraving of workpieces that stationary laser tools with a scanner optical system comprising movable mirrors for deflecting and guiding the laser beam can be used.